Finding Herself
by SunandStars2
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is like a giant, loving family. And to a girl named Levy McGarden, Fairy Tail is her only family. When Levy loses her memories, can her guild and her new friend, Gajeel, help her find herself again? Or will she forever be a distant shadow of the girl she once was? Rated T, just in case...rating may change later. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! My name is SunandStars2, but call me Skylar.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way shape or form. The true owner of this anime is Hiro Mashima, a true genius and amazing artist. If Fairy Tail did belong to me, then Gajevy/GaLe would already be canon!**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

It was a gloomy, rainy day in the town of Magnolia. Outside, fat raindrops splashed against the ground, creating large puddles. It was a good day to stay inside with a hot drink. The streets were nearly empty, and the people who weren't in their homes were rushing to find shelter, huddled underneath their umbrellas.

Inside a small, cozy bookstore, a small bluenette girl was having some trouble. She had attempted, several times, to place a book up on a shelf where it belonged; however, the shelf was up above her head, and she could not reach it. If only there had been a customer inside; she could have asked them to put the book away for her. However, she didn't think the odds of anyone wandering in right then were very good. The weather was depressing - no one in their right mind would go out for a walk or to visit her little bookshop.

"Damn these height issues!" she said to herself fiercely. "If I was just... a couple inches... taller!" She tried once again to place the novel in its spot, but to no avail. _Oh, forget this. I'll just get the stepstool..._ She shook her head, a bit frustrated with herself, and went in search of the stepstool. It was humiliating to need the stool in order to shelve the books, but at least no one was around to witness it!

The bluenette finally emerged from a dusty storage room, holding the stool victoriously. She marched over to the shelf and climbed up, sliding the slim novel right where it needed to go. Just then, she heard a light _dinggg!_ and realized that someone must have entered her store. She quickly started to descend from the stepstool before she could be spotted, but her foot slipped. She fell backwards, crying out in shock and panic. _Oh shit, this is really going to hurt,_ she thought desperately. When she landed, her head hit the smooth, polished floorboards hard.

The last thing the young girl saw was a large pair of black combat boots running towards her. Her eyes groggily traveled up, allowing her a glimpse of the boot's owner. He had long, shaggy black hair, multiple piercings, and... wow, she must have already been losing it! She imagined, just for a second, that a small black cat was flying in the air by the stranger. Then, a dark fog descended over her mind and she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfic, so any reviews/feedback/comments/suggestions would be appreciated! I'll have the next chapter done by the end of the weekend, I promise.**

=^._.^= "Could you explain why she imagined me? I'm real, aren't I?"

Me: *sigh* Yes, you are. But she doesn't know you yet, so she thinks you're imaginary.

=^._.^= "Ah, I see. Thank you."

Me: No problem..


	2. 1 The Unlikely Heroes

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own this story. I have no rights to the Fairy Tail anime/manga series. This belongs to Hiro Mashima; I am simply creating my own story with his characters.**

* * *

 **Gajeel's POV**

When it started rainin', I just wanted somewhere that I could sit and wait for the skies to clear – and somewhere that didn't have lots of other people. Ya know? And I didn't want Pantherlily to get no water on him either. So I went to this small little store where there wasn't no people lookin' around. Was all nice and quiet.

I pushed open the door and Lily flew in. Yeah, my cat has wings. He's better than that Flame Brain's cat and the little wind-girl's cat, no matter what anyone tells you. Anyways. Soon as the door swung inwards this little bell thing went off. "Must get annoying as hell after a while," I muttered to myself. I followed Lily in, looking around the place.

"Gajeel! Over there, look!" I was kinda surprised when the cat spoke up, all urgent-like, ya know?

I glanced up to see where Lily was pointin' his paw, just in time to watch this tiny blue-haired person fall off a ladder or stepstool or something. "Shit," I said out loud, running over.

"Aieee!" she screamed as she tumbled to the floor. My shoes were all wet from the rain outside and they slipped on the ground. _You'd think they'd have a carpet or sommat like that, so no one falls when it's rainin',_ I thought grouchily. But with my Dragon Slayer enhanced senses, I managed to keep from fallin' flat on my back. Lily and I reached the shorty just as she hit the floor. My body's partially made of metal, but even I winced when I heard the _crack!_ of her head on the wood. The girl blinked at me and my cat all confused-like, and then I guess she just passed out.

I stood there for a few seconds and looked at her. There was blood comin' from somewhere on her head and she was all banged up. She had a bunch of scratches on her arms, probably from the shelves, and her back looked kinda crooked to me.

"Gajeel! Snap out of it," Lily demanded. I blinked and shook my head, snappin' out of my trance. "We need to get her to Porlyusica or some other healer, and fast."

"Right. Okay." I thought for a second. "Okay, I got it. Porlyusica lives too far away, so we can't take the shorty there. We could go home but I dunno how to heal no one. So... so we should take her to some guild or something, right?"

Pantherlily nodded after a moment. "Yes, I believe that a guild would be our best option right now. But Gajeel, we don't _have_ a guild anymore!"

The cat was right. After that giant battle between the Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail guilds, Phantom Lord – my old guild – disbanded. The puny little Fairy Tail master, Makarov, asked if I'd consider joinin' Fairy Tail. I told the old man that I'd have to think about it, and I never saw him since. So right now, me and Lily're looking for some guild that'll take us. I guess maybe Fairy Tail wasn't the worst idea, so we could take the little blue-haired girl there.

I told Lily the plan, and he nodded. Then he used some of his Aera magic to grow to his larger battle form, and crouched down to get the girl. When he stood back up, he was holding her limp body close to him and he looked all worried or sommat.

"I think perhaps her injuries were greater than they first appeared, Gajeel. She has a large bump on the side of her head, and it's already swelling and bruising. Also, I believe that most humans wake up after a minute or two when they pass out, and this girl is still out cold."

I tugged on one of my earrings and frowned. "Well, there ain't much we could've done anyways. Let's just get her to somewhere safe." Lily nodded, and we left the lil' book place behind.

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me, guys! I promised I'd give you the second chapter soon...Well, here it is! I have strayed a bit from the actual timeline. In the anime/manga, Gajeel does not find "his cat" Panther Lily until the Edolas arc, which takes place a while after he joins the Fairy Tail guild. Also, Gajeel originally meets Levy before Phantom Lord disbanded; in fact, it was his attack on Levy's team Shadow Gear that started the Guild War. I apologize for messing with the order of things, but it just wouldn't feel right to have Gajeel in a story without Lily. I should have the second chapter (third, if you count the prologue) completed soon, so stay with me just a bit longer!**

=^._.^= "The girl will be fine, though, won't she? I think she has Gajeel worried..."

\- " _I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT THAT SHORTY! WHAT DO YA THINK I AM, A WIMP?"_

Me: "Oh, um... Sorry, Gajeel! I don't think he meant it like that. And, Lily, I can't really say. If I do, it'll ruin the story for everyone else!"

=^._.^= "Hm. Yes, I suppose you are correct. Though I would like to know whether she recovers or not..."

Me: "Yeah, sorry... I guess you'll have to wait and see with the other people!"

=^._.^= "I don't see how that's fair. I'm starring in this one, after all!"

\- _"NO, I'M THE STAR! I'M GONNA BE THE STRONG GUY WHO HELPS THE LIL' SHORTY GET BETTER! I HAVE TO BE! RIGHT, SKYLAR?"_

Me: *sigh*


	3. 2 Surrounded by Darkness

**Wow... thanks for the support, guys! I didn't expect to get this many "favorites", "follows", or PMs over this story! As of right now, I've received one review; I am extremely proud of this, seeing as to how this is my first fanfic, and so I didn't expect any!**

 **Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any part of Fairy Tail. This is Hiro Mashima's story. If it were mine, well... GaLe and NaLu would both be canon by now! (Hint hint, wink wink)**

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

It was very dark. I was surrounded by black, and it felt heavy... almost tangible, like I could reach out and grab the darkness. Where was I? I remembered the sensation of falling, then hitting the ground. And that was it. Wait, no, there had been a stranger there. Or was there? I couldn't keep my thoughts in order; they were shifting randomly, and the memories I wanted most were the memories that continued to evade me.

Things were going fuzzy... not only was everything black, but I was having more trouble focusing on any one thing. Little details about everything were slowly fading away, making me all the more determined to hold on to them.

 _My name is Levy McGarden. I own a tiny bookstore on the street corner. I'm part of the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia Town, located in Fiore. I am part of Team Shadow Gear, along with Jet and Droy. My best friend is Lu-lu... Lucy... what is her last name?_

I became flustered and had to start over.

 _I'm Levy McGarden. I work in a bookstore, down by the river. My guild is Fairy Tail, found in Magnolia. Jet and Droy are my teammates. My best friend... my best friend is named... Why can't I remember?_

 _Fairy Tail. Located... in... somewhere on Earthland._

 _My books are special... I think I volunteer at the library?_

 _Shadow Gear. Jet and... Droy... What do these names mean?_

 _My best friend is... I can't remember if I have a best friend!_

 _My team..._

 _My name... is..._

 _Levy._

That one last word – was it a name? – echoed in my head. I didn't know what it meant, or why it was in my head at all.

All I knew was that

Everything was

Strange, and

New, and

Black.

* * *

I was moving, almost swaying. It felt as if something, or someone, was supporting me by – I felt an arm behind my neck, under my knees, and my head was resting on something warm, soft, and furry. Wait. Furry?

Just then, I thought I heard a noise; it sounded almost like someone speaking. But the voice was too gruff and coarse. I didn't recognize it.

"Come on, shorty," the voice said impatiently. The person it belonged to sounded almost... worried about something. "Wake up already, would ya? Everyone knows it ain't good to get too much sleep."

A different voice, deeper, answered mildly. This one sounded a bit closer than the other voice had. "If she wakes up, it will be on her own time, not because you tell her to, Gajeel."

The first voice – belonging to someone named Gajeel, I now knew – said sharply, "What do ya mean, _if_ she wakes up? She'll wake up eventually. It's a matter of _when_ , not _if_."

"I apologize. I did not mean for it to sound that way."

I let out a soft sigh, leaning a bit further into the person who was carrying me, which earned me a gasp of surprise and a shout. "Gajeel! I think she's starting to wake up!" We stopped moving.

"I told ya she would! I'm comin', let me catch up." I struggled to open my eyes, and when my eyelids finally yielded, I had to squint. We were right underneath a streetlamp on the side of the road. It was raining; I hadn't noticed that I was soaked until right then.

After a moment, I managed to focus on the two men who were with me. The first one, who I assumed was Gajeel , as he was jogging over in my direction, was wearing a gray T-shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. His arms, nose, chin, eyebrows and ears were all pierced. He seemed relatively normal, I supposed, but... the other man, wasn't actually a man! The person holding me looked like a giant, fierce black cat.

I stared at the cat in shock and panic. Then, my instincts kicked in and I _screamed_. Gajeel winced and covered his ears, while the cat just looked at me, his expression bemused. I didn't know either of these two – at least, I didn't think I did – and they were so large, and muscular, and intimidating! Did I belong there, with them, at that time? I had no idea. But to be honest, I didn't care, either. I just wanted to get away from them, and to somewhere calm and quiet, where I felt safe. Somewhere cozy, where I could read a book, would be preferable... _Huh? Where did that thought come from?_ Just as quickly as it had arrived, the flashback of me sitting in a window seat with a novel in my hands disappeared. I blinked in confusion, puzzled enough to actually stop screaming for a second.

The next thing I knew, the human man was right next to me, with one hand over my mouth. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded harshly. "Someone might think we're tryin' to kidnap ya or somethin'! We're helpin' you, so just calm down, okay?" I just stared at him defiantly. He sighed. "How 'bout we make a deal, girl. We'll take ya and get ya all fixed up and feelin' better, if ya promise not to scream anymore. That alright with ya?"

I was still doubtful, but what other option did I have? I slowly nodded my head, and he removed his hand from my mouth.

"Okay, good. Now, shorty, what's your name? Can't keep callin' ya 'shorty' and 'blue girl', now can I?" he asked.

I frowned, trying to remember. It felt like the answer to his question was _right there_ , just out of my reach. "I-I don't know," I whispered, my voice a bit hoarse from both misuse and then my yells. "I can't remember."

The large black panther, still holding me, nodded. "It's to be expected. After all, you did hit your head on the ground fairly hard. Your memory will probably return slowly over the next couple of days. Then again, I'm no healer."

"I hit my head?" Again, the feeling I had experienced a moment ago returned. _I should know this! Why can't I remember?_

Gajeel noticed a tear trickle down my cheek, and wiped it away with his thumb. "It's alright, shorty, we'll get you to the Fairy Tail infirmary soon enough. There ain't nothin' that our healer Wendy can't fix! Right, Lily?" _Lily... so that's the cat's name._ Gajeel turned and started walking again. "Come on. It's this way."

I gazed after him for a while. I'm pretty sure that even though he tries to appear all tough, he has a soft, warm heart for other people in need.

* * *

 **Again... I am feeling overwhelmed by all this support! You guys are spoiling me... ^-^ No, seriously!**

=^._.^= "Well, the girl was right. Gajeel is pretty sweet once he gets to know you-"

- _WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SWEET! I'M TOUGH AS NAILS, LITERALLY!_

Me: "Um. Okay, Gajeel. So, to my readers... I'm considering placing some minor ships in this story! They won't appear often... but if there is a certain pairing you would like to see that doesn't involve Gajeel or Levy, go ahead and **vote in the reviews**! I'll announce the 2 winning ships in a couple chapters. Be on the lookout!"

- _HEY SKYLAR, WHO YA TALKIN' TO?_

=^._.^= "Yeah, there isn't anybody there."

Me: *sigh* Guys, I'm talking to my friends. They're the ones reading this story in the first place!

- _LILY, LET'S TAKE HER TO PORLYUSICA. SHE'S OBVIOUSLY SEEIN' OR IMAGININ' THINGS..._

=^._.^= "All right, Gajeel."

Me: "What're you doing! Let go, PantherLily! **My readers exist!** "


	4. 3 The Healing Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Sometimes, I don't think I even own my own mind...**

 **Reminder to all! Don't forget, in the reviews you can post the pairings you want to see happen on a smaller scale. This will remain a GaLe fanfic, but you can vote to add whichever pairings you want in addition to GaLe!**

* * *

 **Wendy's POV**

I was really, really tired when I finished healing Gray and Lucy. According to Erza, the entire "Team Natsu" had gone on a mission to kill five or six poisonous wyverns. I'd never seen a wyvern before, but I had read in a book that they were very similar to dragons; the only differences were that wyverns were smaller, had two legs, and wielded poisonous barbed tails.

Gray and Lucy had been at the back of the group, and somehow got separated from Erza and Natsu. A couple of the wyverns decided to try and attack the two wizards, which probably wasn't a good idea. Erza said that Lucy managed to summon Leo, who seriously hurt one of the wyverns, and that Gray sent some of his Ice Make: Lance spells at the second monster. They defeated the creatures, but were injured in the process! Gray had some long, deep scratches all over his back, and Lucy had been stung by the poison. But at least Erza was there! She's so strong, she somehow got her teammates back to the guild in time for me to heal them all. Sometimes I wish I was kind of like Erza...

"Pack up and go home, child. You look absolutely exhausted!" said my Exceed, Carla. She's a really pretty white cat with wings, who can sometimes see the future. "You've done more than your fair share of work today."

"Alright, Carla, just give me a second to clean some of this stuff off!" I said with a bright smile. "Gray left a lot of blood..." She huffed and crossed her arms, but nodded her approval. I had just started wiping things down, when _WHOOSH!_ Jet arrived! He's got this super-cool Speed magic that lets him run around really fast.

"Wendy! Thank God you're here!" he said, not even out of breath. "I was going for my daily run around Magnolia, and I saw these three people. One of them looked sick, maybe unconscious. I'm pretty sure they were headed this way. You need to help them – the hurt one is pretty bad. They'll need you!"

"Oh my goodness...! Jet, go back and get the one who seems hurt the most, and bring them here! Carla, we can't go home right now, I've got to help these three strangers! I'm so sorry, you can go without me if you want..." I said, rushing around to pull my medicines and supplies back out. There was a slight breeze that ruffled my hair as Jet ran off again. "If they really are hurt, then they must be heading here… Porlyusica is too far away, and she doesn't like humans anyways, and we're one of the only guilds in all of Fiore to have a healer! And, well, I'm Fairy Tail's only healer... so I've gotta stay! I'm sorry, Carla..." Even though I was really worried about the injured person, I also felt really warm and happy deep inside. It always is nice to feel needed by my guild!

"Hmph, what kind of guardian would I be if I left you here alone? You're just a child! I can barely stand to have you here, healing all of those mindless, reckless people you call your guild members… how could I leave such a young girl to heal strangers, all on her own?" Carla scolded. I just smiled when she wasn't looking – Carla tried to act so strict and fierce, but she's really just a sweet cat! I can tell that she loves me a lot. And I love her, too.

 _WHOOSH!_ Jet was back again. He was always the fastestguild member, but even this was a new record for him! "Okay, put him – or her, I guess – on the bed…. I gotta finish grabbing this stuff…" I mumbled, partly to Jet and partly to myself.

"Wendy… look." _Was that really… Jet's voice? I've never heard him sound like that…._ I thought, feeling a bit nervous and confused.

"What is it?" I turned, and for just a second, I saw familiar, spiky blue hair, and a colorful orange bandanna hanging around a girl's neck. I gasped in shock. _No, it can't be!_ "Is… is that…?" I couldn't make myself speak. I was too afraid of hearing the answer. But Jet understood the question anyways.

"Yes. It's Levy," he nodded, sounding really, really upset. No wonder, since he's been in love with her since the day they met. "I don't know what happened to her, but she's unconscious and has a bunch of small cuts all over her body." He bit his lip as I started examining Levy-chan. I was really nervous about trying to heal her, since she was like the older sister I never had, but always wanted. You know? And I didn't want to mess anything up, or make it worse. "Is she going to be alright?" I barely heard him, I was too busy working. But I shook my head and answered, "I don't know. I can't say yet…."

"Why don't you wait outside, Jet." Carla was more demanding than asking. "You can't help Levy right now, and you'll only get in Wendy's way." He just nodded and walked out, going at a normal speed for once.

After about an hour, I had found and healed all of Levy-chan's cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Her skin was back to its normal, perfect look, she had stopped bleeding, and her body seemed much more relaxed than before. But she still was unconscious, and I couldn't figure out why my friend wouldn't wake up.

I sat back in my chair next to her bed, and slumped over, exhausted. I wanted to help Levy more, but I didn't know how, and I was almost out of magical power anyways! My eyes were barely able to stay open. "Wendy, you used too much of your magic! You need to rest now, otherwise you won't be able to walk, let alone heal Levy," I heard Carla say.

"Alright… I'll try and sleep some…" I answered, and immediately passed out in the chair.

* * *

"You can't go in there! Not you, not here, not now! Leave while you can still walk on your own!" I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily. When I glanced around the room, I saw Carla was also taking a nap on another one of the beds in the infirmary, and that Levy was still unconscious. Jet was nowhere to be seen. So… then what was all that noise coming from?

I peeked out of the guild's infirmary doors and immediately saw Erza standing in front of me, facing a tall man. The man looked kind of amused, which was weird since everyone is scared of Erza, especially when she's angry – like she is right now. He was very big and kind of intimidating, with black pants, boots, and a grey shirt. His eyes were red, maybe because of the light? And he had really long, shaggy black hair, and metal studs all over his face and ears.

"Oi, look here," the man said to Erza. "I found the shorty, and brought her here so ya could help her out, and now ya won't even let me see her?"

"That's exactly right," Erza said coldly. "Only Fairy Tail members can enter the infirmary – and even then, it's only if the patient is starting to do better. Levy is still badly injured, and you, Gajeel, are not a part of Fairy Tail; therefore, you may not enter! Now, do as I say and leave!" I shivered, listening to her talk that way. Erza can be either the nicest or the meanest person in all of Fiore, depending on her mood and the situation.

The man – didn't Erza call him Gajeel? I think she did – he just rolled his eyes at her. "Who's going to make me… Titania?" _Whoa. How did he – ? Most people don't know that about her…._

Erza started to glow, a sign that she was going to requip. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel!" she shouted. Suddenly, her normal armor was replaced with this beautiful, shiny metal armor that looked almost like a dress – and was that a tiara? _Wow….so pretty!_ Then, she started her Multiple Sword Requip. I think almost 40 or 50 swords appeared by the time Gajeel was able to react. But when he did react… I'm going to have nightmares about it for the rest of my life!

He reached out his arm, and suddenly it turned into a really long, metal pole with a metal hook on the end. I screamed really loud when it grabbed me, and pulled me into him. Once he had his other hand around my neck, he turned his arm back to normal. "Erza! Help me!" I gasped as Gajeel punched me. "Stay quiet, you!" he ordered fiercely. I whimpered but didn't say anything.

Finally, Erza noticed that something was wrong. She had probably 100 swords circling above her, aimed at me and Gajeel. "Let her go, you bastard!" she screamed. "She's just a child – why involve her in our fight?!"

"Because I probably wasn't gonna win just by myself. So this is how I'm gonna beat ya. It's easier this way for both of us, anyways. No cuts, bruises, no nothin'." He sounded so matter-of-fact, almost bored, and this scared me even more than when he was yelling.

Erza looked at me for a couple minutes. I was shaking, and my eyes were probably as wide as saucers from fear. "Fine," she whispered. "You can go in. But if you put a hand on Levy, you'll regret it. I promise you that."

"I told ya already, I'm not gonna hurt her! Jeez… I just wanna see her and make sure she's doin' alright. Now where's your healer? I wanna talk to the healer."

Erza sighed and shook her head. "You want to see the healer? You're holding her."

" _This_ person? She's smaller than the shrimp inside!" he said, sounding like he didn't believe her. "Your guild sure is full of tiny people, gihi," he said, chuckling as he looked me over. "Well alright then, what're you waiting for? I wanna see the shrimp!"

"I _told_ you, her name is Levy!" Erza said, exasperated.

"Whatever. She'll always be Shrimp to me!"

* * *

 **I loved how this one ended... honestly, I never know what's going to happen in my stories until it actually, you know, happens! I surprise myself a lot... ANYWAYS. Thanks for sticking with me this long, people! I'm really enjoying writing this story.**

 **On a totally different note... I am thinking about trying to write a song-fic about Erza and Jellal. Thoughts, anyone? :)**

 **Next chapter will be out soon!**


	5. 4 Sleeping Beauty Awakes

Gajeel's POV

Look here, I didn't _enjoy_ hurtin' that little girl none, 'specially when I heard she was the healer and all, but Erza Scarlet wasn't makin' things easy for me either. _Why do they call her the Titania, Queen of the Fairies? She don't seem fairy-like to me, and she ain't queen of the Fairy guild neither._ I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. They weren't important right then, ya know?

I followed Scarlet into the infirmary – what's with the long, fancy name? They shoulda just named it the hospital or somethin' like that… Anyway. I kept my hand on this other blue-haired girl's arm, so she couldn't run away or nothin'. I could smell her fear, real strong-like, and I almost wanted to let her go… but then she coulda decided not to do what I said, or to not heal the Shrimp. So I kept hold of her, but not too tight either.

When we got inside I looked around and spotted the Shrimp almost immediately. There were dozens o' empty beds lined up, and the shorty was the only sick person there, I guess. Her hair was all messed up – even more than before – probably from that speedy guy who took her from me and Lily, and zoomed off again. Her little headband thing was fallin' off, too, and she was out cold again. I saw a small white cat sittin' up on a table near the girl. Cat was probably a magical flying kitty like Lily, which meant that either the healer girl or the Shrimp was a dragon slayer. Come to think of it, I did sense some sort o' strange magic coming from the healer….

I kinda pushed the two girls out of my way and went to the Shrimp's bed. Lily followed, a little bit behind me. There was a chair in the corner, and I dragged it over to the side of the bed and sat there, looking at my Shrimp. She seemed to be sleepin' pretty deep.

"What is this! Who is this… this… _barbarian_ that you've allowed in here? He can't be a Fairy Tail member…!" the white cat said real angry-like.

"Who're you callin' a barbarian? Jeez, cat, if you don't watch your mouth I swear I'm gonna –," I started.

"It's a long story, Carla," the Titania cut in, rollin' her eyes.

"Hmph…" the cat, Carla, sighed soundin' frustrated. Then she saw the healer girl. "Wendy! Are you alright? This man didn't hurt you, did he?"

"N-no… I'm alright, Carla, really I am!" the girl said. She was still shakin' pretty bad. I guess I must've given her a real fright, which almost made me feel guilty… but not quite.

"Would you all shut up now?" I said, not lookin' at them. I fixed the Shrimp's blankets, since they were startin' to fall off a bit. Then I sat back in my chair again, and watched the shorty some more. "Healer person… Wendy, right? Okay then. Wendy. What's wrong with her, now?"

"Oh! Um, well, I'm not quite sure, actually… Levy had a lot of scrapes and bruises, but I healed all those. I can't figure out why she isn't waking up. I was hoping you could maybe tell me more of what happened?" she asked, looking up at me with real big, round eyes.

"Sure, but I don't know much o' what happened, really. I just went into this tiny book place with Lily, my cat, to get out of rain, and we got inside just in time to see the Shrimp here take a dive off of a ladder. She hit real hard, so Lily and I thought we'd bring her here," I said with a shrug. "Like I said… I don't know much."

"I think she might have hit her head," Pantherlily added.

"If she did… then that could mean… oh! Carla, I've got to get to the library! Where did I put my Gale Force glasses?!" Wendy snatched a tiny pair o' readin' glasses and ran out.

"That child!" the cat Carla complained, goin' after her.

I just shook my head and looked back down at the Shrimp. "Well… if you ain't gonna wake up for a bit, I guess I'll be waitin' a while…," I told her, gettin' myself settled.

Of course, since I was just sittin' down and getting' comfortable, that's when the Shrimp decided to open her eyes. She moved a bit in the bed, then reached up and rubbed her eyes. Somehow she even got herself sittin' upright, lookin' around at stuff.

"W-where am I? And who are you?" she asked, sounding all sleepy and kinda scared, lookin' at me and the Titania.

"Levy, you're awake! Thank goodness! We were so worried about you," the scarlet-haired girl nearly yelled. I winced; dragon-senses are so much stronger so her yell was ear-piercin' to me. Erza ran to the Shrimp and tried to hug her. But the Shrimp kinda moved away a bit, shakin' her head.

"No, stay away! I don't know you," she said, wincin' at the contact.

"What do you mean, you don't know me? We've been friends for years!" the Titania said, all shocked.

"…Have we? I don't remember that… I-I don't remember anything!"

Well, that wasn't what I was expectin'.


	6. 5 A Girl Named Lexi

**Disclaimer: I still... _still_ don't own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima, and I'm beginning to think it always will... *sigh***

 **ALSO: Don't forget that you can still go onto my profile page and answer the poll question: Which pairings would YOU like to see in my story? And don't forget to review, if you like the story! I'm so extremely happy about the number of PMs, favorites and follows I have received.**

* * *

 **Levy's POV**

There was a lot of noise, and talking… I felt warm and comfortable, but still… I wanted to know who was talking, so I forced myself awake. I immediately began to feel intimidated and rather confused. Where was I?

I pushed myself up, and glanced around – coming face-to-face with the man Gajeel, who had been carrying me earlier. No, my memory was acting up, hadn't it been Lily the cat holding me? I shook my head to try and get rid of the thick, fuzzy feeling that was covering my brain. I must have been imagining things; cats can't talk, or grow to the size of a human, can they?

"W-where am I? And who are you?" I asked, clearing my throat a little. I glanced back and forth between Gajeel and a very pretty, yet fierce-looking, redheaded girl.

"You're awake! Thank goodness! We were so worried about you," the scarlet-haired girl nearly yelled. I jumped a little, since her voice was so loud. The next thing I knew, she was right next to me and trying to hug me!

"No, stay away! I don't know you," I said, trying to push her off.

"What do you mean, you don't know me? We've been friends for years!" I kind of felt bad for the redhead when she said that. She looked so shocked and maybe even a little bit worried. And suddenly, I felt worried, too. She didn't have any reason to lie about being my friend, so why didn't I remember her at all? I tried to think about her, or my family, but for some reason I just couldn't.

"…Have we? I don't remember that… I-I don't remember anything!" I was nearly in tears by then. What was wrong with me?

"You…what?" the girl asked blankly, staring at me as if she didn't understand the words coming out of my mouth. "What do you mean, you don't remember?"

"I mean that all I know is that man –," I pointed at the tough-looking guy sitting by my bed, "—brought me here, and his name is Gajeel. That's it. I can't… I don't even know my own name!"

The redhead gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "You're joking, right? If this is a prank, I'm going to kill you! _Both_ of you," she added, looking at Gajeel.

"It's not a prank, or a joke, or anything like that, I swear! I don't know who I am…," I trailed off. A couple more tears ran down my face, leaving small, wet trails on my cheeks. "I don't know nothin' about it either, Titania," Gajeel added from where he was sitting. "I just found 'er and came here."

The girl ignored Gajeel, looking at me. "You don't know who you are… Your name is –,"

"STOP! Erza, not another word!" A cute, short little bluenette ran into the room. "You can't tell her anything like that, she has to remember it for herself. When Gajeel told me that she hit her hea– I mean, when he told me why she had to come here, I went to the library and did some research. She's got to let it come back to her, you can't just tell her. The books said that, um, about 80% of the time, the people end up getting all their memories back."

We all just kind of looked at her. The little girl walked over, her blue pigtails waving a little bit. She stood right next to the head of my bed and looked at me. "Sorry about that… so, um, hi! My name's Wendy. The loud, pretty girl with the red hair is Erza, the scary dude in the corner is Gajeel, the white cat is Carla and the black cat is named Pantherlily, or Lily for short."

I listened, perplexed, as she rambled on for a minute or two. When she stopped, there was some awkward silence until I realized it was my turn for introductions. "I-it's nice to meet you," I said, feeling very shaken up. "I… I don't really know my name right now… I wish I could introduce myself to everyone properly…."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Wendy told me with a comforting smile. "You can feel free to make up your own name until it comes back to you, if you want."

I thought about that, and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll try that."

I sat back a little and tried to make a mental list of names that I thought could work. For some reason, I kept coming up with names that started with "L"…

 _Lucy? No, that feels just… wrong. Not Lucy… Layla? No… Lissa. Leslie, Laura… Lexi? I think Lexi could work. It… kind of fits, I think. Not perfectly, but it's good enough._

I looked around at Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, and the cats, all of whom were staring at me rather anxiously – and a bit impatiently, I might add. "My name is Lexi… Lexi Blossom." For some reason, I also felt like adding a last name; I thought that "Blossom" was really pretty, and just like the name "Lexi", it very nearly fit.

The other three (or five, if you count Carla and Lily) were a bit taken aback. "That's, um… wow," Wendy said, sounding a bit unsure of herself. "It's a pretty name! I like it a lot…"

I just barely heard Erza mutter to herself, "She almost got it right, too."

* * *

"So, um…," I glanced at them all again, "would someone mind telling me where I am, exactly…?" My stomach growled softly, causing Gajeel to laugh under his breath, and so I added, "And where can I find something to eat?"

"Oh! You're in our guild's infirmary – Fairy Tail guild, to be exact – and in the guild hall, you can get something to eat! Mirajane is the best cook ever, and she's super nice, too. I think you'll like her! Come on, you're healed enough to get up, out and about!" With that, Wendy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the bed and out the door, past a still-shocked Erza. How did such a young, small girl have so much strength and power inside of her?

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously. For some reason that I couldn't explain, I was anxious to meet the other guild members.

"I'm positive! Now come on, or we'll miss dinner!" she answered cheerfully, continuing to drag me along. I looked back to the infirmary, hoping that Erza or someone would come to help me. Instead, I saw Wendy's little white cat, Carla, walk out, sprout _wings_ , and fly after us! _Am I imagining things again…?_

"Slow down, child!" Carla said. _Wait…. she talked?!_

I finally managed to dig my heels in and pull my arm away from the other tiny bluenette. "W-what is going on here? Who a _re_ you guys? How are you doing all of… all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the cat, my voice shaking. "I don't know you, I don't understand what's going on!"

Carla shot an angry, shocked glance at Wendy, then turned to me. She somehow put her wings away, and walked over. "Child… they haven't told you, have they? This is the guild Fairy Tail – the magical guild for wizards. There are so many different types of magics that you may see! Also, I am not a cat, I am called an Exceed; I come from a land called Edolas. Pantherlily is also an Exceed, and there is another one named Happy in the guild. Each Exceed is partnered with a Dragon Slayer. Dragon Slayers are wizards or mages that were taught by actual dragons. They are powerful enough that they can actually kill the dragons, hence their title."

I felt dizzy, from all the information being thrown at me. I wobbled a little on my feet. "Can I… I think I need to sit down…"

"Here, let me help!" Wendy said, running to my side. She held out her hands, and I watched in fascination as a white-blue glow came from them and touched me. It felt cool and comforting… suddenly, I wasn't quite so worried or stressed! "See?" she asked anxiously, looking up at me (though she didn't have to look very far). "See, not all magic is bad… the only thing that can make it bad is the wizard using it. And we don't have any of those in our guild! So will you please come meet everyone? I think you'll like them, really I do!" she pleaded.

How could I resist her wide, begging, puppy-dog eyes? I couldn't. "Well… if you're sure…," I started to say.

"Of course I'm sure! Come on, let's go!"

And with that, I was dragged off again.

"Oh, that child," I heard Carla sigh from behind us.

* * *

Me: "So, what do you guys think so far...? Good, bad, or otherwise?" *question is directed at both the audience, and my two friends here*

 _\- "WELL. SHRIMP STARTED TALKIN' TO US FINALLY... TOOK 'ER LONG ENOUGH."_

=^._.^= "I thought this chapter was very good. I'm actually rather anxious to see what happens when Lev-"

Me: *clears throat*

=^._.^= "Oh, yes... I meant, I'm anxious to see what happens when **Lexi** meets the guild."

Me: "Much better..."

 _\- "HOW COME THE SHORTY REMEMBERED PARTS OF HER NAME, BUT NOT THE ACTUAL THING? EH?"_

Me: "Um... that's just how it worked, Gajeel. Sorry if you don't like it... but I'm not gonna change it."


	7. 6 Lexi Meets Guild

**Disclaimer: I still... STILL do not own my all-time favorite anime/manga, Fairy Tail. It still is Hiro Mashima's... *sigh***

 **R &R!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO ANSWER THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE! WHICH PAIRINGS DO YOU WANT IN THIS STORY?**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Anyone walking into Fairy Tail at that time would have known almost immediately that something was terribly wrong. The entire guild hall was silent, save for the worried whispers of some of the members. For once, there was no fighting, yelling, or bickering. Why, you may ask, was everything so different?

Because Jet had told them all about Levy's condition.

Fairy Tail was basically like a giant family, and whenever one of the members was injured somehow, he or she was always cared for. But no one had ever come across a case such as Levy's.

Jet and Droy sobbed in a corner, while Mira and Lisanna were frantically trying to fix "Operation Gajevy". (They weren't really being unfeeling, the two Strauss sisters just didn't know how else to express their worries.) Cana had, for once, set aside her barrel of alcohol. Lucy was inconsolable, tears streaming down her face as she wondered what had happened to her best friend. Natsu and Happy tried to cheer her up, of course, but they were worried as well.

And that's when they all heard the door from the infirmary open. Everyone lifted their heads and looked over quickly, just in time to see two small bluenettes walk in.

"Everyone! This is, um, Lexi… she's going to be staying with us for a bit. Introduce yourselves, be nice, and please don't get her involved with any drinking or fighting!" Wendy announced. She led Lexi over to the bar, and made some introductions there. "Lexi, this is Mirajane and her sister, Lisanna. Lisanna, Mira, this is Lexi. I think you guys will be good friends!"

Lisanna was not quite sure what was going on, but she caught the warning look in Wendy's eye. "Oh, of course… hello Lexi!" she said with her famously sweet smile. Meanwhile, Wendy was able to sneak over to Mira's side, where she quickly summarized everything that had happened earlier that day. "It's really Levy and she's technically fine now… she just can't remember anything. I'm working on helping with that, but until then, go with whatever she says." Mirajane nodded in understanding.

"Levy-chan! I was so worried about you!" Lucy cried out, running over. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Um…," the small girl hummed in confusion, "do I know you…?" Her forehead creased with anxiety. "Do you know – of course you know me! We've been best friends ever since I joined the guild and you learned that I was writing a book…." Lexi saw the hurt and confusion on the blonde's face, and felt guilty for having caused those emotions.

"I'm sorry, I really am… but I don't remember you. Or anyone else, for that matter," Lexi added. "It's nothing personal…"

Wendy walked over, whispered something in Lucy's ear, and walked off again.

"I'm, um, sorry to hear that… Lexi," Lucy said awkwardly. "Well. My name is Lucy, and I use Celestial Magic."

"Oh, this nice girl named Wendy was telling me all about magic earlier! I just cannot believe it actually exists. What is Celestial Magic, exactly?" Lexi questioned, eyes bright.

The two girls got into a very interesting, animated conversation about constellations and keys. And while they were talking, Mira, Lisanna and Wendy were spreading the word about Levy/Lexi's memory. When their task was complete, the entire guild knew of this depressing situation, and they all agreed to treat Levy/Lexi as if she were a completely new member of the guild.

Yes, it was sad, but what else was there to be done?

* * *

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **1) I am in need of OCs... please fill out a short bio and drop it in the reviews! Also...**

 **2) I have an idea for a new story I'd like to write as well... "What if Fairy Tail Discovered the Internet?" Thoughts, comments, suggestions?**

Me: "Yes... I know. I am a terrible, terrible author. First I took forever to update, and then when I finally did update, it was a super short chapter! BUT, I promise, the next chapter will be coming soon! VERY soon. (Not today... but maybe tomorrow...?) So, please forgive me. I did not abandon you."

=^._.^= "Actually... It was kind of nice getting a vacation, Skylar. I didn't have to worry about Lexi/Levy, or go on any missions, for a couple weeks... Though it did make Gajeel rather grouchy."

 _\- "WHO'RE YA CALLIN' GROUCHY! I JUST... DON'T LIKE BEIN' COOPED UP NOWHERE FOR TOO LONG, OK? VACATION AIN'T MY STRONG SUIT."_

Me: "Okay, you two really need to go resolve your conflicts in another room or something. I'm trying to be serious and talk with my readers... if they're still there, anyways. I hope they didn't abandon me since I kind of abandoned them for a while..."

~Sky


End file.
